1984 Minecraft Hurricane Season (CycloneMC)
(Other Seasons - 1982, 1983, 1984, 1985, 1986) The 1984 Minecraft hurricane season was an somewhat above average season in the Minecraft Basin. The season officially began on June 1, 1984, and ended on November 30, 1984. A surplus of tropical storms formed, totaling up to 18 named tropical storms, but a significantly lower amount of hurricanes formed, only 6. Also, the major hurricane count was significantly lower from the last three years' count, with 2 forming, both in August and September 1984. The seasons first storm, Abby, didn't form however until June 11. The season's final storm, Sperry, dissipated on November 20, 1984. The season was a slow starter, with no hurricanes forming until July 27, Ellen being the first of them, with the average first hurricane forming by July 3. The season's first major hurricane, Georgia, formed on August 10, and impacted no land and made zero landfalls. Timeline ImageSize = width:700 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2018 till:30/11/2018 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2018 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:11/06/2018 till: 12/06/2018 color:TS text:Abby (TS) from:28/06/2018 till: 30/06/2018 color:TS text:Ben (SS) from:29/06/2018 till: 01/07/2018 color:TD text:Three (TD) from:09/07/2018 till: 12/07/2018 color:TS text:Carmen (TS) from:14/07/2018 till: 18/07/2018 color:TS text:Dom (TS) from:26/07/2018 till: 31/07/2018 color:C1 text:Ellen (C1) from:29/07/2018 till: 01/08/2018 color:TS text:Forrest (TS) barset:break from:07/08/2018 till: 16/08/2018 color:C3 text:Georgia (C3) from:10/08/2018 till: 17/08/2018 color:C1 text:Herbert (C1) from:20/08/2018 till: 24/08/2018 color:TS text:Ida (TS) from:31/08/2018 till: 05/09/2018 color:TS text:Joe (TS) from:02/09/2018 till: 04/09/2018 color:TD text:Twelve (TD) from:07/09/2018 till: 15/09/2018 color:C4 text:Kim (C4) from:10/09/2018 till: 15/09/2018 color:C2 text:Lex (C2) barset:break from:20/09/2018 till: 23/09/2018 color:TS text:Marge (TS) from:25/09/2018 till: 30/09/2018 color:TS text:Norris (TS) from:10/10/2018 till: 11/10/2018 color:TS text:Odina (TS) from:22/10/2018 till: 25/10/2018 color:TS text:Percy (TS) from:02/11/2018 till: 05/11/2018 color:C1 text:Ruth (C1) from:18/11/2018 till: 20/11/2018 color:TS text:Sperry (TS) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2018 till:30/06/2018 text:June from:01/07/2018 till:31/07/2018 text:July from:01/08/2018 till:31/08/2018 text:August from:01/09/2018 till:30/09/2018 text:September from:01/10/2018 till:31/10/2018 text:October from:01/11/2018 till:30/11/2018 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson scale)" Systems Tropical Storm Abby On June 10, an area of broad low pressure developed near Vosaline, and was declared an Area to Watch within ten days. The system strengthened quicker than anticipated, becoming Tropical Depression One-M in the 11th of June. TD 1-M quickly intensified into Tropical Storm Abby later that day, and immediately began weakening thereafter. Abby was declared a remnant low on June 12. Subtropical Storm Ben Tropical Depression Three Tropical Storm Carmen Tropical Storm Dom Hurricane Ellen Tropical Storm Forrest Hurricane Georgia Hurricane Herbert Tropical Storm Ida Tropical Storm Joe Tropical Depression Twelve Hurricane Kim Hurricane Lex Tropical Storm Marge Tropical Storm Norris Tropical Storm Odina Tropical Storm Percy Hurricane Ruth Subtropical Storm Sperry Storm Names The following list of names was used for named storms that formed in the Minecraft Basin in 1984. This list was last used in 1980, with the exception of Odina which replaced Orchid. No names were retired from the list in 1984, so all names will reappear in the 1988 hurricane season. Category:Minecraft hurricane seasons Category:CycloneMC